poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna's New Sibling Part 2
''Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 ''is the twentieth episode and part two of the fifth season finale of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Princess Luna in labor, Yuna and her friends must defeat Aku, Lothor and their henchmen before they'll get their evil hands of the newborn foal. Luna still in labor Princess Luna was in labor, Rod "Torque" Redline, Scorpan and Star Swirl The Bearded must help Prince Hiro get Luna to a safer place for her to give birth. The Mission begins With Yuna and her friends, the mission begins, They joined Samurai Jack, Sensei Kanoi, The Ninja Rangers, Ransik and his Alliance and the rescue team and do whatever it takes to prevent Aku, Lothor and their gang from harming Princess Luna or the newborn baby foal. Dusty's confession/Behind Enemy Lines At the old mine, Blade Ranger was angry with Dusty for not going fast enough and beging to concern for Yuna's safety. But, Dusty confesses about his overheated gearbox. Yuna and Blade tells him not to give up, So Dusty and Yuna, their friends had to continue their mission to stop Aku, Lothor and their Gang with the Ninja Rangers by their sides. The Birth of the New Prince Meanwhile, Princess Luna has finally givin birth to a newborn colt and Hiro has given him a name, Prince Isamu. Blade is Down!/The Mission still continues Back with Yuna and her friends, Blade Ranger was hit by Lothor, But Cam stopped him from finishing him off and they retreated and regrouped, Later, Dottie and Maru stayed and watch over Blade until he's back in action, Yuna, Dusty, their friends, Samurai Jack and the Ninja Power Rangers had to continue thier mission and stop Aku, Lother and their gang from ever harming Princess Luna and the newborn foal. The Big Battle/Rescue Thomas and Twilight/Gearbox overheated Yuna and her friends arrived and the big battle begins. After the villains were defeated, Yuna and Dusty rushed to rescue Thomas and Twilight. Thomas and Twilight begin to slip off the burning and collapsing bridge but Blade Ranger, repaired and back in action hold the collapsing bridge for as long as his strength can carry him, So Dusty and Yuna put out that fire giving Thomas and Twilight the chance to escape, Suddenly, Dusty's Gearbox overheated and he and Yuna crashed into the woods, Then Tigatron and Airazor found them unconscious, So they took Yuna to the hospital while Blade takes Dusty to the repair room to be mended. At the hospital/Five days later Five days later, Yuna woke up and she saw Tigatron, Airazor and her Aunt Celestia who was happy to see her. Maru and Dottie had a special surprise for Dusty, They brought him and Yuna to see Hiro and Luna and Yuna and Snowdrop finally got the chance to meet their new brother, Prince Isamu, a shed of tear fell on Yuna's eye when she and Snowdrop are now big sisters. Mission Complete!/True Heroes When the mission complete, Everyone and Everypony looked up to Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Their guardians and the Ninja Power Rangers for the defeat of Aku, Lothor and their gang and they celebrate for the arrival of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's newborn colt, Prince Isamu, Even, Yuna gave Dusty his old landing gear back and all in Canterlot rejoiced happily. Trivia * Songs #Music score - Behind Enemy Lines (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #'Who Will?' - #Music score - Blade Is Down (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Tourist Trapped (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Fire Heroes (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Rescue Harvey and Winnie (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Dusty Saves the Day (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Saving Dusty (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - A New Hope (from Revenge of the Sith) Category:Iamnater1225